Some Drabbles About Fairy Tail
by KittyCrow12
Summary: A series of short(ish), unrelated one-shots about the thoughts and daily lives of the members of Fairy Tail, from friendship feels, to romantic ramblings. Ch. 5: In honor of Pokemon Go's release.
1. What Natsu Thinks About Yellow

**It's KittyCrow12 with a Fairy Tail drabble series! This is basically a collaboration of small ficlets that I've had random thoughts about at one time or another… So please enjoy!**

Yellow is a Nice Color

Natsu always supposed he liked the color yellow.

The sun was a brilliant yellow during the day, and it was a humongous ball of flame.

The center of a campfire was yellow, and he loved watching small embers flicker and dance as they licked up and down anything they touched. Okay, maybe he just liked fire…

But fireflies glowed yellow. In the evenings when he watched the sun set outside his house, he watched the fireflies come out to play in the dying light of dusk. The pinkette wondered why they only came out on certain days of certain seasons, but he was sure Levy, or someone who spent a lot of time reading about stuff had an answer for him if he ever bothered to ask.

And then there was his fixation on yellow hair. Natsu couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about how silky golden locks gleamed in the sunlight that made his chest grow warm and his stomach try to turn into an acrobat with all the flips it attempted.

Maybe it wasn't just anyone's yellow hair though… He'd seen other people with yellow hair before and he never had these strange sensations come over him. It only happened when a certain celestial wizard was around. Whenever they went out on missions together, or just did something together in general, he was always struck with the thought that these golden strands are beautiful.

At first, he tried to deny it. That didn't get him much of anywhere. Maybe it was the way she smiled at him when he made her laugh, or the focused look in her eyes when she was taking a mission seriously. Or maybe it was just when the opportunity of sharing an evening together watching the sun set and the last rays of light reflect in those gorgeous blond tresses of hair, the dazzling smile she showed the world as she observed the fireflies dance the outskirts of the forest by his home.

Whatever the reason was, yellow was a color he couldn't live without. _That much is certain_ Natsu thought to himself as he walked into the doors of the guild hall.

 **And there we have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this little snapshot into the mind of Natsu Dragneel. *Inserts shameless advertising here* I have an ongoing poll on my profile about other stories that I've written. They are my takes on Disney princess stories. If you'd like to read more of what I write, please come check me out! You can also PM me about anything, story or not-story related. Thank you so much for your time and I hope you have a wonderful day! Buh-bye! :D**


	2. My Family

**I didn't expect to update this ff so quickly… I'm trying to do a chappie a day of one of my fics, but I didn't get a chance today to finish my chappie for my multi-chap… So I'll update this one instead! Yay!**

My Family

It was one of those days where there was nothing to do. Happy was peacefully munching on a fish, watching Natsu train in the clearing by their home.

"Hey Natsu, where did I come from?" Happy asked as he finished his fish.

"Well," Natsu said as he stood up from his round of pushups, "I found you as an egg. Since we found out about your parents and your true homeland, I figured that your parents were forced to give you up when that mass of exceed eggs were shipped across dimensions…"

"Was I loved?"

"Of course you were loved! What makes you ask that question?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because they haven't tried to make contact with me, even since the exceeds came to earthland." Natsu slowly made his way to the somber cat and crouched down next to him.

"I actually had the chance to talk with them before all the exceeds left," the pinkette murmured as he looked towards the treeline. He could hear Happy's heart rate rapidly increase and his breathing become shallower.

"What did they have to say about leaving me?" A painful question; one full of naked emotion.

"They said that they didn't have a choice about sending you to earthland," Natsu said solemnly and turned to face his furry friend. Happy sighed in response. "They also told me that they both cried for months after they had said goodbye to you, and that after all this time, they didn't feel like they deserved to see you after what they put you through…" Natsu trailed off, leaving Happy confused.

"Why would they think that?"

"Because they said they didn't fight for you hard enough. You know, I partially agree with them," Natsu said with a wistful chuckle. "But, they did tell me that when they re-met you after the years you had been apart, that you grew up to become an exceed that they couldn't be more proud of. They were quite surprised with your inner strength and your will to stare down danger and fight for what was yours."

"Well, all I did was copy what my family did," Happy stated matter-of-factly. This caught Natsu off guard; but Happy didn't leave the comment hanging. "From the very beginning, I was raised around a group of people, and by a person who didn't take 'no' for an answer. These very same people taught me what it was to have a family that fought for each other, paying no heed to the costs. You and Fairy Tail… you helped shape me to be the 'Happy' I am today…" Happy trailed off, voice catching in his throat.

Natsu wrapped his arms around the furry blue cat as he attempted not to cry. "Happy, it's okay to let your emotions show. I know that you struggled with not knowing your birth parents… I can definitely relate…" Natsu let his voice die out.

"Thanks…" Happy sniffed as he let a tear fall. "You know, I never knew if I should think of you as a dad, or my older brother, Natsu…"

"Honestly, I don't think it matters much," Natsu said with a grin. "I think that as long as we're there for each other, we can have whatever relationship we want."

"Aye sir!" Happy piped up as he flew around Natsu. "Hey Natsu, you wanna go to the guild? "

"Sure Happy," Natsu laughed as he stood up. "Let's go see our family."

"Aye sir!"

 **So… What did you think? I love Happy and Natsu's relationship, although I'm not sure what you'd define it as (sort of adoptive father, older brother, and best friend?)... Anyways, thank you for reading this chappie and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D**


	3. Erza on Cake

**Gees! I really need to get back into my writing mojo! For those of you who know me from my muti-chap, "Hey There," I have been missing for way too long… So many things have happened this year and a lot of them weren't exactly pleasant. But anyways, I'm working on updating everything so please don't give up on me! But enough of my babble, here's a drabble!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much, but what I do own doesn't include the Fairy Tail franchise.**

Erza's First Piece of Cake

"Oh Miss Scarlet!" a young reporter for Sorcerer Weekly (poor ignorant sap) chirped as he flagged the red head in question down as she was exiting one of her favorite bakeries one evening. "Would you be so kind as to give me an interview about your feelings of baked goods? I know most of the wizarding community would love to know why you have such an affinity for it."

Pausing mid stride, Erza stole a glance down at her cake box before putting on a strained smile. "I think that I would be able to better answer your questions-"

"Splendid!" the man cried in excitement as he mentally patted himself on the back for getting a wizarding world celebrity to give him an interview. "Please, if you would follow me to this table. It'll be more comfortable for you to eat that way too."

Erza inwardly sighed and followed the man who kept rambling on and on about how much of an honor it was to allow him to conduct an interview. _I really would rather enjoy this cake in peace…_ "This won't be a long interview will it?"

"Of course not!" the young reporter immediately reassured her, finally picking up on the requip mage's discomfort. "I think it should be about ten minutes tops…"

"Alright, please ask your questions."

"So Miss Erza, would you mind if I called you that Miss Erza?"

"Whatever makes you feel most comfortable," Erza sighed as she tried to keep her irritation from seeping out.

"Thank you so much Miss Erza!" the young man bowed repeatedly and Erza had to mentally restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She never liked people, especially men, who sucked up to her. "When did you first start eating cake?"

"This is actually the anniversary of when I started eating cake," the red head softly admitted as she once more glanced down at her single slice of strawberry cake. _My first piece didn't look nearly as nice…_

"Oh wow!" the reporter gushed as he busily scribbled on his notepad. "I had no idea that this was such an important day for you! Do you remember who gave you your first piece of cake?"

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Erza!"_

 _The young red head looked around in her group cell to figure out where the voice came from. She knew exactly who it belonged to, but she was surprised to hear his voice at this time of night._

 _"Jellal?" Erza whispered, trying to keep her panic from showing in her tone as she finally spotted him quickly walking towards her with something wrapped in his hands, using the shadows to try to keep himself hidden._

 _*End Flashback*_

Erza shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. "Yes I do. A very dear friend gave me my first piece of cake…" She trailed off hoping that he wouldn't press any further about that night.

"That's marvelous!" the man's eyes twinkled as he continued to scrawl notes. Erza mildly noted that there was smoke rising from where his pencil made contact with paper. "Was it for your birthday? Or was there no particular occasion?"

"No particular reason," Erza bit out curtly as she tried to keep her impatience to herself.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You know you'll get in trouble if you're caught sneaking around past our waking hours!" little Erza pleaded as the bluenette stopped in front of her._

 _"I know that," Jellal said in a hushed tone as he briefly glanced down at the parcel in his hands and then looked up at the red head with his eyes sparkling with determination and excitement, "but I wanted you to try some of this!"_

 _"What is it?" Erza asked skeptically as she quickly scanned the area for guards and dragged Jellal further into the shadows._

 _"They called it cake," Jellal said proudly as he gently gave it to her. Wordlessly, Erza accepted it and with another unsure glance at his face, looked down at the gift and slowly started to unwrap it. "It looked better than that when I first wrapped it…" Jellal sulked and Erza could tell he was trying to keep his embarrassment from showing on his face. "Go on, eat it!"_

 _Bringing it to her mouth, Erza slowly took a bite of this new food and instantly, her mouth was hit by swirl of flavors that she had never tasted before. "This is really good," Erza murmured in amazement as she gave a look of unadulterated awe and gratitude to her friend before continuing to eat her newfound treat._

 _"I'm glad you like it," the bluenette choked out as he hurriedly looked away from his friend with reddening cheeks. The young girl assumed that he was watching her back as she ate._

 _"What flavor is this? I've never had it before." Erza said as she finished the slice and started licking her fingers for any stray crumbs or icing._

 _"They had quite a few different flavors, but I thought that you would like this one. It's called strawberry cake."_

 _"Why did you think that?" Erza asked with a puzzled expression._

 _"W-well, I guessed the strawberry on top reminded me of your hair… But that's not the only reason!" Jellal hastily corrected himself and ran his fingers through his hair as if to buy him time to think of another answer._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me Miss Erz-"

"No!" Erza exclaimed as she brought herself out of her memory, abruptly jumping up from the table and sending said table crashing straight into the reporter, effectively bowling him over and causing him to tumble to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot that there was something very important that I had to do! If you will please excuse me," Erza hastily said as she cradled her cake in her arms and rushed off towards her apartment in Fairy Hills.

"Th-that's fiiine!" the mystified young man croaked out before he slumped back to the ground, effectively knocked out.

Erza was given many odd looks as she blazed a trail all the way to her apartment (not that she cared) and breathed a sigh of relief when she pushed her door closed with her back.

"What's got you so frazzled?" a low voice chuckled and Erza barely managed to hold onto her cake.

"H-how did you get in here?" Erza asked as she desperately tried to school her features and tone to be more calm.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided I should stop by," the man chuckled again, his long cloak brushing the floor as he strode over to Erza's small kitchenette and pulled out a chair. "Care for a sit?"

"I think that would be wise," Erza said as she finally gained control over voice and calmly walked towards her kitchen table.

"Here," he smiled as he offered her the chair he pulled out. After he pushed her in, he took the seat opposite her.

"Why are you here?" the requip mage asked again quietly, ensuring her voice wouldn't betray her feelings.

"No particular reason… Ah, strawberry cake. I was wondering what was in the box," the man said fondly as he watched Erza take out the small slice of cake from its box.

"It looked better than that when I first wrapped it," Erza wryly replied as she noted the dessert's slightly battered appearance.

"You still remember that huh?" he chuckled and ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

"It's hard to forget the night when someone dear to you introduced you to your favorite food…" the red head commented, rising from her chair to go rummage in her small kitchen.

'What are you looking for?" the male asked as he craned his neck to see what she was up to.

She returned to her seat brandishing two forks. "Would you care to join me?"

"Do you think I'd ever say no?"

"Just wanted to be polite," Erza replied with a smile and she handed him a fork.

 **That was a pretty long drabble! Sorry about the length, but I felt it was necessary to have a little more insight about the story of Erza's first piece of cake. I don't know why, but I always think of Jellal as this super adorable, awkwardly sweet little kid towards the people he's closest to and I hope that my pondering about what he was like as a child gave you some good feels! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that everyone has a wonderful day! :D**


	4. No Surprise Parties!

**And here we are with another chappie! If anyone wanted to know why surprise parties are never thrown for guild members, this is my guess why…**

 **Disclaimer: I'm poor. I wouldn't be if I owned large franchises… Please connect these dots…**

Why Fairy Tail Says "HELL NO!" to Surprise Parties

It was a typical day at the Fairy Tail guild hall; Gray and Natsu literally butting heads, Levy reading in a corner, Mirajane tending to her bar, Cana relieving Mira of all of the guild's alcohol, Romeo trying to overcome the shame that was his father's lecherous habits, Erza eating cake, Lucy sipping on a cold drink up at the bar, etc…

"Hey Mira," Lucy asked as she swirled around the straw in her drink, "I was thinking lately and since people aren't certain of when Natsu's birthday is, we should throw a surprise party to cele-"

"Everyone always says 'HELL NO!'" Cana whined as she sidled up to the blonde. "Gramps even made it a rule that surprise parties weren't allowed for any circumstance."

"Cana's right," Mira sighed as she strolled over to the pair of women while polishing a glass tankard.

"How on Earthland did a rule against surprise parties happen?" the celestial mage tried not to shriek, eyes wide in fear of the knowledge to come.

"It's so not fair," Cana bemoaned as she took a swig from her wooden tankard. "All of the good memories… All of the skin exposed… All of the blackmailing material… Surprise parties were the best around here!"

Lucy had a spit-take when Cana mentioned skin exposure. "Skin exposed?! What the hell happened?!"

"My, my! I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought if all you caught out of that was bare flesh," Cana smirked lecherously.

"That's not the only sentence I heard," Lucy quickly defended as she fought the pink tinge in her cheeks from becoming too prominent.

"Ara ara! Lucy, who were you thinking about when Cana mentioned more skin?" Mira hedged as her match-making face slid into place. "Was it Gray since he sheds his clothes so frequently? Or could it have a certain fire mage with pink-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't thinking about anyone in particular!" Lucy squealed, desperate to change the topic to anything else. She definitely didn't think about a _salmon_ haired goofball with abs that could cut steel, or a megawatt grin that put Laxus' lightning magic to shame…

"What are you ladies talking about that has Lu-chan in such a fuss?" a petit bluenette chirped as her wild tresses popped into Lucy's view.

 _Thank you Levy-chan!_ Lucy sighed in relief and a smile found a way on her lips. "Cana, Mira, and I were just talking about why surprise parties aren't allowed at Fairy Tail… Levy-chan?"

The woman in question went as stiff as a board and her face paled considerably. With a shudder, she turned her fear filled eyes towards the blonde mage. "Why would you want to know about surprise parties?"

"I just thought it would be fun since people supposedly have birthdays coming up, but no one knows the exact day… Maybe we could-"

"HELL NO!" Levy yelled and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Lucy was shocked at her bookworm friend's language, as she wasn't one to curse.

"Oh my," Mira smiled deviously as her eyes flickered briefly over to a certain dragon slayer whose ruby red eyes were dilated in bewilderment, clearly having heard the solid script mage's outburst. "I never knew that you were so adamant against surprise parties… Weren't you the one who suggested the first one?"

"T-that's not the p-point!" Levy cried as she clutched the sides of her head and brought her forehead to the bar countertop with a solid thump. "I was just trying to be nice… I had no idea that trying to be nice to Bickslow would backfire so badly…" The rest of the small bluenette's protest ended in a mumble.

"Why were you trying to throw a surprise party for Bickslow?"

"At that point, he hadn't been at Fairy Tail for very long, and he didn't seem very welcomed by everyone else," Levy muttered.

"Oh I remember that!" Cana exclaimed as she shook her partially full tankard at the script mage. "You were right at the time. With as creepy as Bicks' magic is, the poor kid had trouble talking with someone, let alone making friends!"

"Cana," Mira sternly reminded as she fixed the card mage with a hard stare. "Everyone has come a long way since then."

"I know, but that still doesn't negate the fact that the party we tried to throw for him was hilarious!" the brunette cackled, sloshing some of her drink onto the floor.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, highly intrigued.

"If I remember correctly, Levy was put in charge of the planning. She really had a simple idea that would've gotten the point across. But someone had to spike the punch…" the white haired woman gave a pointed stare towards the howling brunette.

"Hahaha! That's right! I wanted to make the party a little bit more fun, and instead turned it into a _blast._ "

"Ugh, literally," Levy grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Erza had quite a bit of punch… Let's just say they, along with many others had their inhibitions lowered…"

"I've got some pictures that prove it!" Cana gleefully smirked as she whipped out some cards that had pictures of that night and held them out for the group of female mages to see.

"Oh my Mavis!" Lucy gasped as she saw the carnage that the drunk wizards had left in their wake. The blonde also saw that there were plenty of people whose clothes were in tatters.

"What are you getting yourself into now Cana?" a male voice coolly asked as a concerned Freed strode up to the growing group of mages.

"We were just talking about how _fun_ all of those surprise parties we threw in the past were!" Cana snorted, clearly enjoying the uncomfortable look on Freed's face.

"HELL NO! Please, in the name of all that is right in the world, don't ever mention that again," the green haired male harshly stated and walked away.

"Wow," Lucy breathed.

"Yep!" Mira quickly cut in before Cana could continue her trip down memory lane.

"Hey Luce, what're you guys all talkin' about?" At this question, Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane stiffened.

"Natsu! Just who I wanted to see!" Cana chirped and the rest of the girls groaned. "Don't you want to share with us how much you enjoyed the surprise parties that were thrown in years past?"

"Yeah, sure," Natsu said as he shifted his weight and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"We were just reliving all of the good times! Out of the three you planned, which one was your favorite? Oh wait! I can't forget about the ones that Mira tried to throw-"

"That's highly irrelevant!" Mira interrupted. "But I do remember the one that Natsu tried to throw for Gildarts…"

"What?! You actually tried to throw a party for someone?" Lucy asked the pinkette.

"Well, when someone is basically your human father figure, you want to thank them… right?" Natsu mumbled, cheeks turning slightly rosy.

"It was a shame that Gildarts couldn't make it to his own party," Mira sighed as she took up another glass to clean.

"What?!" Lucy cried.

"Yes, Erza's patience was tested to the utmost when the cake was delivered three hours before the party was supposed to start. Five hours later, Gildarts still hadn't shown up and her patience snapped. She promptly attacked those protecting the cake from her and devoured the entire thing. That ended up starting a guild wide brawl and master cried when he had to go to the bank to withdraw money for the repairs," Mira reflected and brought a hand up to her chin.

"Don't forget the party that we tried to throw for Erza too!" Natsu interjected. "After we all yelled 'surprise,' she freaked out so much that she unleashed every weapon in her magic inventory and pinned everyone to the walls of the guild hall before she passed out from the exhaustive magic consumption!"

"I didn't realize you used such big words Natsu," Cana dryly remarked as she watched the dragon slayer avert his eyes in embarrassment.

"Erza taught me how to read, and Levy read books to me when I was bored. Sometimes using big words happens," Natsu muttered and stuck his tongue out.

"Back to the matter at hand, remember the party we tried to throw for Laxus? I remember Natsu tried to spook him and he electrocuted Mira by mistake!" Cana laughed, Natsu paled, and Mira's aura suddenly turned deadly.

"I was wearing my favorite ribbon and he destroyed it. I demanded that he pay for it and he refused. Let's just say it got messy from there…" Mira calmly stated as her aura further permeated the room. Levy and Lucy shot each other nervous glances while Cana and Natsu grinned.

"That was one hell of a fight!" Natsu beamed.

"You got that right! I even got a rather revealing shot of Mirajane straddling Laxus while they were trying to pummel each other's faces in," Cana crowed as she flicked said card out of her deck to show the group.

"Get rid of that right now!" Mira barked as she made a grab for the offending piece of evidence.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Cana smirked as she backed out of Mira's reach, wagging a finger playfully. "If the card is destroyed, the image that was captured will _permanently_ plaster itself all over the guild hall." This comment left Mirajane sulking in temporary defeat.

 _Why did I even bother to ask? I should've known that these blockheads would have turned simple surprise parties into complete disasters_ Lucy thought dismally to herself as she heard story after story (accompanied with embarrassing visual aids, curtesy of Cana) of failed attempts at surprise parties.

"Looking back on these fun times, I can't help but remember the surprise party we tried to throw for _Gray_ ," Cana snickered deviously as she replaced the cards into her deck. "I'm pretty sure that one was my favorite."

"Please Mavis no," Gray moaned as he suddenly appeared in the conversation without a shirt. "I don't ever want to remember that ever again."

" _You_ don't wanna remember it?" Natsu asked indignantly, "We were the ones who all had to bear witness to _that_ , ice prick."

"Well no one asked you to throw me a party flame dick!" Gray snarled, head butted up against the fire mage.

"I didn't popsicle princess!" Natsu spat, shoving the ice make mage.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Let's get back to the nitty gritty details that was the best surprise party we ever had!" Cana grinned evilly as she rapidly shuffled her cards.

"Cana, I thought we all agreed that we would never speak of that incident ever again," Macao gravely spoke.

"Oui! Cana, that picture should never be painted again!" Reedus cried.

"That was the most un-MAN thing I have ever participated in in my life!" Elfman bellowed.

"I don't need to relive any more shame my dad gave me," Romeo muttered darkly in a corner.

"Cana, the experience was too traumatic! I don't want to go to group therapy again," Levy whimpered.

"Now I'm curious," Lucy pouted and Cana gleefully took that as her cue to continue.

"Heh heh, I'm glad you asked! This party was actually thrown right before you came to Fairy Tail," Cana grinned, everyone cringing as the story was being told.

"It's actually part of the reason why I was in Hargeon when we met Luce… I needed to not see the guild for a bit," Natsu weakly admitted.

"Seriously?!" Lucy squeaked. This was heartily confirmed by the majority of the guild members present.

There was a resounding "poor Natsu" that chorused through the hall until the card mage once again grabbed Lucy's attention.

"I don't remember whose idea it was, but we all eventually decided to throw a party for Gray, since it had been a while since the last time we attempted to try to throw one. Everything was set in place, the cake, the buffet, the decorations, and all the members actually found their own spots to hide in. It was the perfect set up," Cana said, her smile growing wider the more Lucy was sucked into the story.

"What happened?" the blonde whispered.

"When Gray entered the guild, it was quiet. Miraculously no one had even blown their cover. And then, we all shouted 'surprise' and Gray literally _jumped out of his clothes_. Everyone chuckled a bit at first, but then Gray, in a fit of rage, sent out a huge blast of his magic and froze a good portion of the guild and guild members. This pissed Natsu off and he immediately rallied his magic to start a fight which turned into a guild wide showdown. It was safe to say that the guild was in shambles. Ah! There was so much going on at one time I almost didn't capture everything. _Almost._ "

Cana whipped out card after card of scenes from the incident, Lucy growing redder with each glance. Lucy's thoughts were in a whirl. _So much destruction, so much fighting, so much-_

"Dammit Cana!" Natsu roared, his cheeks burning from mortification as he saw the card that he prayed the blonde wouldn't see. Lucy didn't even say a word as she slumped to the floor in disbelief. At this point in time, Juvia made herself known to the guild with a gut-wrenching shriek.

"NOOOOOOO! Gray-sama will never be mine because of the passionate 'Boy's Love' he shared with Natsu-san! Waaaaa!" Juvia wailed and her tears started a small flash flood in the guild hall.

The post-traumatic stress episode that the entire guild went into after witnessing card would leave Lucy with nightmares for weeks to come. The card depicted an image of a very chaotic scene: there were many people captured in this picture in various stages of undress, all of them fighting and looking incredibly uncomfortable at what was in the center of the shot. There, in all of their muscle-bound glory, were Gray and Natsu, their faces twisted in horror and disgust as they grappled with each other in the nude. It looked as though someone pushed Gray on top of Natsu to where a certain bit of Gray's male anatomy was entirely too close to Natsu's face for either of the two rivals' comfort.

"I have to leave," Natsu said as his face turned green, sickened by the memory of what happened to him and promptly left the guild hall. The rest of the guild spent a few solid minutes trying to gather themselves.

"So I'm guessing that it's a no go-on the surprise party?" Cana asked in defeat.

"HELL NO!" the entire guild shouted and the subject was dropped… Until Cana decided to bring it back up many years later to terrify the next generation of Fairy Tail.

 **So, what did everyone think? I can so see Gray being scared pant-less… I also have a feeling that our sweet little Levy has always had a thing for wild "bad boys" (that's why Jet and Droy never had a chance XD).**

 **I'm still working on my multi-chap; I've come down with a major case of writer's block and I don't know exactly how I want the arc I'm on to end before transitioning into the next one… I don't want it to seem rushed, so here I am…**

 **On a side note, I've become a beta for chaosphoenix123's** ** _Romeo Rising: The Long Road to the Grand Magic Games_** **! Please support chaosphoenix123 and read the story; it's got some good bones!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this ff! I appreciate all of the support given and I hope to see everyone with my next installment. Have a wonderful rest of the day! :D**


	5. A Pokemon Go Snippet

**So in honor of** _ **Pokemon Go**_ **being released, I felt inspired to write a little something! This is a modern AU by the way...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Fairy Tail; they belong to people who actually have money…**

* * *

A New Adventure!

Lucy looked in awe at her phone as the app just finished downloading. _Pokemon Go_ , the game she had been waiting for years to come out. When she was a little girl, she played all the games and now, she could finally meld this fantasy world with her own.

"Have you started yet Luce?" a familiar voice asked and said girl turned to face an ecstatic Natsu, waving his own smart phone in her face.

"Haha no; I just finished downloading the app. I'm about to get on now…" the blond's sentence tapered off as she stared at the initial loading screen.

After going through the customization of her character (Lucy thought her avatar looked super cute in her own opinion), she then saw her avatar pop up on the map and was given instructions to walk around to find Pokemon. Grinning, she hastily got up from her seat and started walking around the guild hall until three small creatures popped up into her catching range circle. She knew what this meant.

"My starter," Lucy breathed as she looked each of the prospective Pokemon over.

"Which one are you going to choose Lu-chan?" piped in a cheery voice as a mess of blue locks came into Lucy's view.

"I don't know," Lucy said honestly as she glanced between her friend and her phone. "I've played the original version so many times I actually played through the game with all three."

"Aw c'mon Luce! It should be easy!" the pinkette snorted as he shot her his famous toothy grin. "Charmander is obviously the way to go!"

"The hell it is ash for brains!" Gray coldly butted in as he joined the steadily growing group. "Squirtle is hands down the best starter! Blastoise has freaking _canons_ coming out of his shell and can blast that stupid lizard into oblivion. Lucy, trust me when I say that Squirtle is the best starter." Lucy was about to open her mouth when Natsu brought his face within inches of Gray's.

"Care to repeat that snowflake?"

"You must have ash in your ears or somethin' 'cause I said it as plain as day; Squirtle is the best."

"Charmander ultimately evolves into a Charizard, which is basically a dragon, snow cone. A _dragon._ I'm pretty sure a dragon could crap on a stupid overgrown turtle with squirt guns strapped to his shell."

"Oh yeah?" Gray egged on, positively fuming.

Their argument continued to escalate as Levy inched her way closer to her friend. "Tactically speaking, Bulbasaur is the way to go; plus they're just so cute! That's what I chose," the petite bluenette whispered to Lucy, causing the pair of girls to giggle.

"There wouldn't be any _fighting_ going on, would there boys?" came a deadly tone from none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Nope!" the boys immediately squeaked in unison.

"We were just talking about the new game, _Pokemon Go."_

"I was just tellin' my best pal about the new Pokemon game."

As they pair of unruly rivals continued to simultaneously speak, Cana and Mirajane joined the conversation.

"I chose Bulbasaur because I could just imagine all the booze its vines could carry around for me," Cana said dreamily as she took a swig from her tankard. "Not to mention I also thought that it would be my perfect partner in crime when it came to comparing sizes." The brunette then demonstrated on an embarrassed Lucy. "See what I mean?"

"Ara ara!" Mira exclaimed with a cute giggle. "It was always a struggle for me between Bulbasaur and Charmander. Bulbasuar would be so helpful in all of my plans, but Charizard reminded me the most of my earlier teenage years." The people who heard her comment shuddered in horror.

"When I was younger, I appreciated Blastoise's armor," Erza replied smoothly after she finished doling out knuckle sandwiches to both Natsu and Gray, who were lying unconscious on the floor, "but I think now Bulbasaur would be handy in keeping troublemakers apart." Lucy sweat dropped at that.

"I think I'm going to choose-"

"Oh! Are you guys talking about _Pokemon Go_? I just downloaded the app and I chose Squirtle because turtles are just so cute!" chimed in an excited Lisanna as she made her entrance.

"Canons and dragons are both manly!" bellowed Elfman.

"I got Charmander because dragons are cool and so is Natsu-nii!" Romeo laughed.

"Bulbasaur could definitely put all of you morons to sleep," sniffed Evergreen.

"Juvia must get Squirtle because water and Gray-sama are life!"

The chatter escalated into a dull roar and Lucy just smiled as she saw all of her friends talk with one another about Pokemon. Turning back to her phone, she knew which one she'd ultimately choose. Tapping on the screen, she entered into "battle" to catch her first Pokemon, watching as her pokeball made a direct hit on the small creature's head. After the breathless moments of watching the ball twitch, it stilled, signaling victory was hers.

"Alright! I can't wait to start a new adventure with you, Charmander!"

* * *

 **So… this game has been taking up a bit of my time, even though it came out like two days ago… Oops… But yeah! I thought it would be fun to have some of this thrown in so here you go! Thank you so much for reading and until next time, buh-bye! :D**


End file.
